


Needy

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tupping Liberty's prompt ficlet series [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Jess, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Knotting, Malnutrition, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Rey's used to taking care of herself. She's also just a little tiny bit a lot fascinated by Jess Pava.Companion piece to my Stormpilot series "Synced to You."An anon on tumblr asked for a story in the Synced to You 'verse from Jess and Rey's perspective, because F/F a/b/o is not often a thing. So I gave it a shot!





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Synced To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797862) by [TuppingLiberty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty). 



> At the beginning and later on, there is mention of Rey being malnourished on Jakku, and Kalonia putting her on a recovery diet. There is discussion of calories and counting calories (although no numbers are mentioned), if that sort of thing might be triggering to you, please beware.

Rey was broken. She knew it, everyone on Jakku knew it. Her body didn’t function correctly. She’d presented as an Omega  _ years _ ago, and never once had she had a heat. Thus, Rey was broken.

Good thing she didn’t mind being broken one bit. 

It had saved her hide, in the short and long run, really. She’d never been desirable to those who  _ wanted _ a mate, and it saved her rations that she might have had to spend on after-heat pills. Because there was no way on the godforsaken hell planet she was stuck on that she was getting pregnant. 

\-----------------

“When’s the last time you had a heat?” Dr. Kalonia asked curiously when Rey finally returned, Luke in tow, to D’Qar and Leia had pressed her into a physical exam. 

Rey shrugged. “Never had one.” 

“You’re extremely malnourished, so I’m not surprised,” Kalonia murmured. “I’m putting you on a recovery diet. I need you to follow this rationing system  _ carefully _ . We need to replace calories but we can’t do it all at once. Can you do that?”

Rey looked at the holopad Kalonia gave her and nodded with a mental shrug. Food was food. She could stuff more of it in if that’s what Kalonia said to do. She needed to be strong, after all, to fight the First Order. She was going to help Finn take them down and free the enslaved Omegas, or die trying.

No point dying from lack of calories.

“With increased intake, your heat might show up. I want you to be prepared for that.”

Rey shrugged again, barely holding back a  _ ‘whatever.  _ She doubted it would show up, and she didn't want to think about if it did- about needing to be, be _cared for_ by some Alpha, like she was a weak little-

“The symptoms are-”

“I know the symptoms. I also know I’m broken. It’s not going to happen,” Rey muttered. She shoved off the exam table and began to grab her gear and pull it back on. Kalonia rolled her eyes, but she knew better than to comment - she’d been with the resistance for too long. Funny how rebellions bred stubborn people. 

Outside the med bay, Jess was leaning against the wall, waiting for her, a slight frown on her face as she scrolled through her own data pad. Her face brightened at the sight of Rey, though, and the thought of that made Rey’s heart speed up a little. 

Jess wasn’t her sync-mate, not like Poe and Finn obviously were, even if they were doing their best to pretend to be friends. At least, Rey didn’t think Jess was her syncmate. That didn’t mean that the sight of Jess didn’t make her smile, either.

“How’d it go? Everything in order?”

“I’m malnourished,” Rey said with a shrug, setting off at a quick pace - she learned awhile ago that Jess could keep up. 

Jess’s frown deepened. “And we’re fixing it, right?”

Rey smiled. She appreciated that Jess had an engineer’s mind, just like hers: determine the problem, don’t wallow, think immediately of how to fix it. “Yeah, she’s got me doing a thing. Tracking calories and stuff.” 

Jess brushed her arm against Rey’s companionably. “Good. Keep me posted?”

“Yeah?”

A faint blush tinged over Jess’s cheeks, and it struck Rey how beautiful she looked that way. “Yeah. I mean, you’re my friend.” 

\------------------

Rey had always been selective about the Alphas she’d let in her life. The ones she didn’t let in? Well, that’s what the staff skills were for. And now, the lightsaber skills, she supposed. 

It hadn’t taken Rey long to determine that Jess was an Alpha she wanted to get to know better. 

What  _ had _ taken frustratingly long was Jess. Who treated her like- like- some piece of fine ceramic, that could be crushed to pieces at any moment. 

“I mean, has she  _ met  _ me? Has she  _ seen  _ what I can do?” Rey landed a particularly rough blow on the practice mitt Finn was holding up, and he winced and brought his left hand up instead. “I’m not delicate.”

“No, you’re not,” Finn agreed easily, a half-frown, half-smile playing over his lips. “Do you want to have sex with her?”

Rey spun in her attack on Finn’s practice mitt. “Maybe,” she huffed at the end. “I definitely want to- kiss her,” she said after a hesitation, thinking about Jess’s full lips, her beautiful smile.

“Don’t you think that’ll complicate things?” Finn was full on frowning, now, and Rey wondered if she should get a best friend to talk to that didn’t have their own shit to deal with.

“Sex doesn’t have to be complicated, Finn. I mean, I suppose.”

“You’ve had sex?”  


She arched a brow. “You haven’t?” she said, a little defensive, as always. It was the horribly wrong thing to say, though, and Rey saw so the minute it landed and almost physically impacted Finn.  


“No, I haven’t! Of course I haven’t! I’m not- I’m not  _ defiling-”  _ Finn started to hyperventilate. 

Rey knew the procedure and didn’t touch him, but she stood in front of him, so he could center on her face, and she counted out breaths for him. Yeah, she probably shouldn’t talk about this with Finn. He had a lot of work to do himself. 

\--------------------------------

Rey’s frustration at Jess and her treatment boiled over one day at lunch. She watched Jess watch her careful intake of food. She swore Jess knew her calorie count better than she did. She’d probably noticed that Rey’s count was off, and the  _ only _ reason it was off was because she had some honey cakes Poe had saved for her earlier back in her room, so she was accounting for those, and also, who the fuck was Jess to keep track of this stuff anyway? It wasn’t like Rey was a kept Omega.

When Jess opened her mouth, Rey preempted her by shoving away from the table, dumping her tray, and striding outside into the afternoon rain. 

_ Rain. _

Fuck, she loved the rain. Especially this wonderful  _ warm _ afternoon rain, that almost felt like a shower, that made her feel like her dry desert soul was soaking it all up like a sponge. She took a deep breath of the jungle smell, soothed, and began walking out of the base along one of the many forest paths. 

She reached automatically for her staff when she heard a twig snap behind her, but she’d come out weaponless, like an  _ idiot _ , because she’d been distracted. She whirled, fists raising into a defensive position. 

Jess just held her hands up. “It’s me,” she murmured.

“Mmm.” 

“I did something to piss you off.” 

Rey frowned. She didn’t figure on Jess coming out with it right away.  _ Engineer’s mind. _ “Sometimes-” She huffed out a sigh. If Jess could ask, Rey could answer. “Sometimes you make me feel stupid, or- or-  _ young _ or something. Like I can’t take care of myself. I  _ can _ take care of myself.” 

Jess leaned against a tree, throwing dripping hair over her shoulder. “I know you can take care of yourself. I’m sorry. No excuse beyond Alphaness. And I know that’s not an excuse.”

Rey crossed her arms over her chest. “I tend to write off over-protective Alphas. ‘S why I like Finn. He knows I can kick ass.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jess said again, then smiled a little. “I know you can kick ass, too. I’ve seen it.” 

“Well, then-” Rey searched for what to say. “Don’t.”

Jess nodded. “I won’t. I mean, I’ll try. I could probably use a good poke when I’m being overbearing to remind me to stop.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ll probably mess up-”

“No, I mean, you’d be okay with that? Me correcting you in public?”

“Sure. Rather that than have you walk out on me again. I don’t like knowing I bothered you.” 

Rey nodded, wiping some of the rainwater off her face. Jess had a piece of hair coming down, just there, and Rey surprised herself by reaching out and smoothing it back for her. “I don’t really like knowing that people are worried about me. Makes me feel weak.”

“You’re not weak,” Jess promised.

“But you’ll still worry about me.” 

“Yeah, because- because you matter to me. I worry about you, I worry about Poe and Snap, the General, Finn, this whole damn resistance.” 

“That’s a lot of worry.” 

Jess shrugged. 

“You’ve got a pretty big heart, with all that worry in there,” Rey murmured. She stepped a little closer, swept over Jess’s cheek, which was flushed again. Stars, that was so kriffing beautiful. When Rey leaned in to seal their mouths in a kiss, she found that Jess smelled cool and clean against the overpowering fragrance of the jungle. She pressed Jess up against the tree, sinking her fingers into Jess’s hair and pulling her closer. Her lips were soft and luscious and perfect. Rey let out a little moan and deepened the kiss. 

When they came back up for air, Jess linked their hands together and started to pull Rey back to the base. Rey whined and pushed Jess back against the tree. Her experiments on Jakku had never been this sensory. She wanted to dive into Jess and never leave. 

“We’re getting wet, Rey,” Jess murmured before placing kisses along her jaw. 

“Don’t care. Like the rain,” Rey said between kisses of her own. “You smell amazing in the rain.” 

And so they stayed there, just like that, melding into each other, until the storm let up.

\----------------------------

Rey and Jess sort of just let their relationship fall into itself like that - from friends to lovers, a slow transition that somehow wasn’t easy but was right. Rey began to wonder if you really just  _ know _ with syncmates. Because she began to think about what her life would be like without Jess, and she found she didn’t want to contemplate it, ever. She wanted her companion by her side, forever. But she still- still _hated_ the idea of needing.  


\---------------------------

Rey woke up feverish, the covers thrust away, her clothes already half off, her limbs wrapped around Jess, her lips nibbling at Jess’s neck even in her sleep. 

Jess smelled amazing, Jess  _ was _ amazing, Jess was perfect, Jess was everything she ever wanted-

“Rey?” Jess’s voice was blurry from sleep. 

_ “Alpha-” _

She felt Jess stiffen under her, which made Rey whimper. “Okay,” Jess said, mostly to herself. “Okay. We talked about this.” 

Rey continued to suckle at Jess’s neck, making marks there, where a mating mark would go. “Mmph?”

Jess cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes, then nodded, as if confirming something. “You’re in heat, baby.”

“Don’t get heats,” Rey mumbled, sliding a leg over Jess’s thigh and arching into it. Stars, that felt good- her slick was flowing freely, and she continued to rub herself off on Jess’s strong thigh. 

“You’re in heat, and we talked about this. I’m going to help you feel better, okay?” 

Rey was mostly concentrating on the little explosions happening around her clit as she rubbed. She felt Jess’s cock thickening between them, and growled, reaching down to circle it and make it harder, needed it harder, had to get it inside her-

“Wait, love, I need-” Jess pushed her gently to the side, and in the meantime, Rey stripped off all her clothing, soaked with sweat and slick, and tossed it to the floor. She saw Jess’s hard cock and mewled with want, not even taking the time to wonder at the sound she’d never made before. She went onto her hands and knees, pressing her chest in the bed and thrusting her hips back at Jess. “Alpha, please, please,  _ please. _ ”

She checked over her shoulder, saw Jess was rolling up a condom and slicking it up with something that smelled good- but not  _ Jess _ good. Rey whined. 

“I’ve got you, Rey, I’ve got you,” Jess promised. Instead of entering her from behind, though, like Rey thought she would, she leaned back on the bed. “Come here, baby.” 

Rey’s fevered mind was confused, but she made a beeline for Jess, mostly thinking  _ knot, knot, knot. _ Jess helped her get astride, and then she was sinking onto Jess’s cock, and all of the riotous feelings swirling inside her were being soothed. 

“Stars, you’re so gorgeous like this, Rey. All powerful.” Jess ran her hands over Rey’s pumping thighs. “Ride me.” 

Rey braced herself on Jess’s chest and rode for all she was worth - she  _ loved _ this position, always wanted this position, why had she wanted it that other way?  _ Weird. _ She pushed it out of her mind and continued to grind down on Jess’s cock as the fingers of Jess’s hand circled her clit. “Oh-oh-oh,” she cried out, coming, but it wasn’t- she needed to be  _ filled _ , needed Jess’s knot to stretch her wide, needed-

She lost herself in the thrusts, falling forward to nip at Jess’s breasts, to suck marks on them and between them and ride, ride, ride-

She practically screamed against Jess’s chest when Jess’s knot locked inside of her. She convulsed around Jess’s cock, squeezing an orgasm out of her, milking her dry. With a groan she collapsed fully on Jess, utterly boneless, still twitching at how full she felt from Jess’s knot. 

When she came to a few minutes later, feeling more coherent, her heart melted at the soft way Jess was brushing her fingers through Rey’s hair. “Hey,” she mumbled, angling her head better to see Jess’s eyes.

“Hey,” Jess whispered, smiling down at her. 

“That was- um. Something else.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sticky.”

Jess laughed. “We’ve got a little more coherent time left, I’d think. You want to grab some water?”

Rey reached for the bottle on the nightstand, then groaned at the feel of Jess inside her still. She ground down on Jess’s knot, feeling the pings of pleasure everywhere. “You let me be on top.” 

“You like it that way.” 

“Yeah, but- but you could have done whatever. I wanted to do whatever. Stars, that’s fucking embarrassing.” Rey pressed the bottle against her face, then drank a large portion. 

“Yeah, but  _ you _ like it that way. And I like you.” 

Rey met her eyes, then laid down on her chest again, pillowing against one of her breasts, listening to the knocking of her heart against her ribs. “I didn’t ever want to get a heat,” she murmured. 

Jess just kept brushing her fingers through Rey’s hair. 

“I didn’t want to be- I’m not  _ weak. _ ” 

“I know,” Jess murmured.

Rey wrapped her arms around Jess and squeezed her tightly, released her quickly. “I know. You were perfect. Thank you for- for letting me- for knowing I needed- thank you.” She pressed their lips together, and Jess sighed into the kiss. “I don’t like needing people. They’re unreliable.” 

Jess blinked up at her, then shook herself and smiled. “It’s okay.” 

“No, I fucked that up. I mean- I meant- I don’t mind needing _you.”_

A bright smile crossed Jess’s face. “Oh.” 


End file.
